


Comfort you

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Riding, chinen takes care of him, yamada has worked way too damn hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “Ryosuke, are you feeling okay?”





	Comfort you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> Sorry, I took so long to post this fic D: I wrote this for Anna's birthday a week or so ago, and I'm not remembering to post it....mostly because I misplaced by livejournal password :x but now it's here :D

“Ryosuke, are you feeling okay?”

His eyes shifted up from the script he was reading, the words already blurring on the page. Chinen was close, using Yamada’s leg as a pillow for his head. The tv was on, some variety show where the contestants were in a death match to decide who got to eat the meal presented before them, but Chinen wasn’t paying attention to the screen. His eyes carefully trained to Yamada instead.

“Yeah, I’m find,” Yamada said, threading his fingers through Chinen’s hair. “Relax. Enjoy the show.”

“But I feel like you’re not,” Chinen said. He sat up, ignoring the fingers curling into his hair, eyes never leaving Yamada’s form. “Are you sure?”

Yamada knew he wasn’t, not by a long shot. The dome tour hadn’t even finished and new scripts were forced into his lap. The end of the year had been a whirlwind, of concerts, single promotions, drama promotions, everything that was a part of his job crashed on him at once. There were nights he remembered not crawling into bed until one am, Chinen having long fallen asleep, and he had to be up at six am for a seven am call time. 

Things were calmer now, long shoots for the drama keeping him out late, but sooner or later music performances would sneak into his tight schedule. After all, Jump was doing the single for his drama. It was only a matter of time before his stress would rise once more.

“You need to relax,” Chinen frowned, scooting closer to Yamada. “I don’t like seeing you this tense. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Being with me is-”

Warm lips were pressed against his, enticing Yamada’s attention from his script. The pages were carefully lifted from his fingers and fell to the floor with a small thump.

Kissing Chinen felt like the first time all over again. Those lips tentative on Yamada’s own until Chinen’s confidence grew, as if he was remembering how Yamada liked his kisses. Soft and sweet they started until desperation clung to them, their bodes craving more.

He didn’t have the energy for this, what their kisses would inevitably turn into. Chinen loved to be pampered, and Yamada loved to show his affection by taking care of his boyfriend’s every need. He loved those little expressions Chinen made as Yamada entered him, pressing inside until there was nothing else to give. But tonight? He didn’t know if he could give Chinen what he deserved.

Chinen’s weight slowly shifted until he was settled on Yamada’s lap, fingers curling around Yamada’s neck. Lips ghosting across Yamada’s, his voice huskier, deeper than Yamada remembered. 

“Let me take care of you tonight.”

A careful roll of Chinen’s hips was enough to wipe away any hesitation he had. He lived for Chinen’s dancing, how he put as much as he could into every move. How he longed to have Chinen’s hips against his own each time Yamada watched him dance. Whenever he had the opportunity to touch them, feel the hot skin rolling against his own, Yamada wanted nothing more than to have Chinen under him, moaning with every thrust.

“Not tonight,” Chinen moaned, fingers like magnets to the edges of Yamada’s shirt. “You’re staying right where you are.”

Smooth skin was revealed in a flash, his shirt thrown somewhere so Chinen’s mouth could attach itself to Yamada, kissing anywhere he was able to reach, hips rolling into Yamada’s.

He wanted Chinen. Wanted him so badly it hurt, and with every little touch, every teasing moment, he wanted it to end. The never ending cycle of hips, erections brushing behind heavy layers of jeans, only served to drive Yamada further into an insanity of need, want, and desire. 

“Yuri,” he hissed, gripping tightly onto his boyfriend’s hips. “Want you.”

Careful fingers traced Yamada’s cheek, ragged breath scorching his skin. “Me too.”

Chinen dug into his pocket, fishing out what he needed and curling them into Yamada’s hands before sliding off of Yamada’s lap. There wasn’t any seduction in the way that he undressed, nothing that hinted at more of a show. The way Chinen removed his clothing reminded Yamada of the way they changed between songs at concerts or when they were pressed for time but needed a quick fuck. 

He returned to home on Yamada lap as quickly as he left, naked skin touching every orifice it could. He plucked the bottle of lube from Yamada’s hands, kissing him softly as he opened it and spread it onto his own fingers.

“Enjoy the show.”

Never before could Yamada remember a time when Chinen had stretched himself. Chinen had stretched Yamada, his fingers curling deep into Yamada’s body on the times he wanted to bottom, but never Chinen’s own body. 

It was mesmerizing, his head thrown back, lips parted and begging for a moan. How his hips buckled when he stroked something good, hardening erection pressed into Yamada’s belly. Yamada wanted to be the reason Chinen was moaning, the only cause of his pleasure, and to be allowed to show his affection.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Chinen said, pressing a commanding finger into Yamada’s chest, pushing him farther into the couch. “I thought I told you,” he said, lips ghosting closer to Yamada’s skin, bangs hanging in his eyes, “this is my treat.”

A small roll of Chinen’s hips had a huge affect, and Yamada nearly lost himself, his jeans impossibly tight around his hips. All he wanted was to be free of his pesky clothing and have Chinen wrapped around him at last.

A slow hand trailed down his chest, teasing the muscle as it went, and Yamada shivered at the light touch until a second hand met it at the button of his jeans, undoing it with a careful snap of his wrists.

“I need you now,” Chinen said, tugging at Yamada’s jeans until both of them could get them sufficiently down Yamada’s hips. “Let me.”

There was only enough patience to cover Yamada’s cock in a healthy coating of lube before Chinen was sliding down his cock, both of them breathless as he took Yamada inch by inch inside of him. The world around Yamada was so tight, so delicious, he could have ben satiated on the feeling alone, but he knew himself. He knew his emotions and what he craved, and this wouldn’t be enough. It was never enough. 

He tried to wrap his hands around Chinen’s waist, control his slide downward, but Chinen’s thighs were powerful, keeping control over himself and to keep himself from moving an inch until Yamada let up. He kept his hands there for comfort instead of for control.

The slide was beautiful, enough to take his breath away but relax his body. How Chinen knew exactly how to move his body in order to get the maximum amount of depth to knock the air from their lungs, but they still craved more.

Sex with Chinen was something he loved, something he couldn’t live without. He had fallen for Chinen so many years ago, getting to know the shy boy who hid behind a carefully decorated exterior. How he was smart, brilliant even, but never flaunted his intelligence to make Yamada seem stupid in front of others. Chinen had forgone opportunities others had dreamed for in order to keep Yamada by his side.

But still, over time, they weren’t the same teenagers they were when they first got together, using every instance they could to learn the other’s body. The amount of sex they had diminished, but it didn’t make it any less special. It only made Yamada make use of every moment they had. 

Even through all of the lust, the fiery touches that set his skin ablaze, nothing would be better than Chinen. No one the same as Chinen. No matter how his hips faltered, fingers jerking off to every thrust of his hips downward, Yamada never would have changed these moments.

Open mouthed kisses took everything Yamada had left, moaning into beautiful lips as he came deep in Chinen, the other boy’s come spurting over his fingertips and onto naked skin.

Softer kisses, ones that welcome him, praised him silently for all of the hard work he had done, for all of the hard work to come, and the soft drone of the tv behind them reminded him that world existed outside of their bubble. 

“Ryosuke,” Chinen murmured, resting his head on Yamada’s chest. “Let me know…when you’re stressed next time? I don’t like to see you worry like this.” He felt those beautiful lips curl into a smile against his skin. “Not that I mind helping you unwind. I just want to see you happy.”

“I know,” Yamada said, rubbing circles into Chinen’s back. “I love you, Yuri.”

A soft sigh, one he could replay for hours. “I love you, too.”


End file.
